


Catch My Gaze

by real__kazekage



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Teenager love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: A short collection of my female Amell and Cullen through the series of the game.This is the first time Azura Amell notices Cullen.





	Catch My Gaze

  
The daily life of the circle has become such the norm to every mage that barely anyone questioned the routine. Of course, there were some mages who refused to bow to the Templars and always plotting in the back of their minds. However, for Azura Amell, she never questioned the routines. In fact, her only wish was to be the perfect example of a circle mage.

  
Azura was awaken by Jowan speaking to her from the side of her bed. She mumbled a 'go away' but it only came out as a grumble. He kept speaking so she decided to get up. Her long raven locks was extremely messy and covering over half of her face. She ran her hand down her face and exhaled loudly.

  
"Come on, get dressed!" Jowan said extremely annoyed, but she was more annoyed than he was -- he was the one who woke her up.

  
"Yes," she grunted at him and stood up. Her bare feet touching the stone cold floor beneath. She strected her arms up and pushed all her hair behind her back. "What is our lesson today?"

  
"First Enchanter said to meet in the library for our lesson, " he explained and his thumb pointed behind him. "I will inform the rest you are on the way."

  
She nodded and he left her to collect herself. Azura rubbed her eyes to get all the sleep out of her eyes. Of course, no apprentice was ever alone in the dorm. Many other mages were getting themselves ready as well. Some girls were brushing their hair and styling it in various manners. Azura walked behind a stone wall to the large closet: they all have to share robes which she really hates. One can only hope when they undergo the harrowing and become a senior mage they will have their own closet: even their own room!

  
Azura scanned the various robes and picked a white one. It is the only one that appears to be fancy like what the nobles wear in Orlais. Oh, one day she hopes to see that land and see the various fashion the women wear there. There are rumors that the circle of magi in Orlais have the most fancy robes where they are sewed to fit to them and them only. Oh, what a life.

  
Azura stripped out of her plain nightgown and placed the white robe on instead. She then sat in front of the vanity and started to brush her long raven locks. As she brushed her hair, two apprentices walked behind her to brush their hair as well.

  
"Excited for our lesson today?" One girl asked as she brushed her short blonde hair.

  
"Of course," Azura replied as she parted her hair.

  
"I bet Cullen will be there," the other said with a smirk as she tied her brown hair back.

  
"I suppose so?" Azura wasn't sure why it mattered if Cullen was there. Cullen is their Templar and he is always present at their lessons in case something bad were to happen -- if a mage used the forbidden magic. "He's a templar, why wouldn't he be?"

  
The blonde headed girl giggled as she braided her hair, "don't you see the way he looks at you, Azura? Oh, I am so jealous."

  
Azura paused her brushing and just stared at the girls in the mirror. He..._looks at her?_ She never really noticed. Of course she noticed him. He is always there in the corner or in the back always watching them: not just her._ Right?_ Maybe the girls are just jesting with her for fun: sometimes rumors are their own source of fun around here.There was one rumor that Anders could make lightening appear out of his fingers and shock people for the fun of it. It wouldn't be the first time a silly rumor was spread.

  
Azura didn't want to feed into the game so she didn't say anything; the other girls got the hint and they fixed their hair in silence. The girls finished getting ready before her and left Azura alone in the back of the dorm. Azura looked at herself in the mirror. Her long raven locks hanging over her face nearly reached her lower back. Her skin is so pale -- as if she was the season winter in person. Her eyes were like ice -- so blue that it looked white. When she was a child some of her teachers joke that her stare would freeze them in place. Yes, she does think she is beautiful but Cullen is a templar: he can't like her , it is forbidden. She doesn't want to get in trouble or does she want him in trouble. They both know their place. 

  
Azura quickly braided her long hair and left it hanging over her shoulder. She applied a little makeup on her face like blush and lipstick. Then, she nearly ran to the library : almost tripping on the way. She stopped her jog outside the main door and inhaled slowly to calm her beating heart. Then, she walked through the library with the sway of her hips: as if she hadn't been running here the entire time.

  
"Ah," Torrin breathed out upon seeing Azura. "About time you showed up. We were just starting our lesson."

  
Azura bowed slightly at the bend of her ankles, "forgive my lateness, enchanter Torrin."

  
He only nodded at her polite greeting and she stood beside Jowan who smiled at her. Anders stood beside Jowan with the usual scowl on his lips. Anders and Azura were polar opposites, because of this they never got along. He never accepted his fate while she did; she always grows tired of his constant speeches about imprisonment and various lies.

  
"Today, we will continue mastering your primal spells," Torrin explained. Azura rolled her eyes ; this was child's magic. Torrin grabbed his staff and shot a bolt of lightening at a bookshelf. The Templars were standing at the bookshelves and one nearly jumped in his boots at the sight. Azura could see the smirk on Torrin's face. She didn't think it was amusing at all. They are there to protect them so why is he putting them in danger? 

  
As she gazed at the Templars Azura caught the gaze of Cullen. So, the girls were right, he does look at her. Or, maybe he is just watching all the mages like he is supposed to do. So, she will test their theory. Azura smiled slightly at him as she kept their eyes locked. His entire face turned pink and turned his head sharply away from her, staring at the floor. She blinked a few times; she didn't expect that to happen.

  
"Azura!" Torrin snapped at her and she turned her head quickly back to him. Oh no, she wasn't paying attention! Her gaze turned toward the ground and then back to him with a faint blush on her pale features.

  
Torrin stepped closer to her, "perhaps you would like to show the class the ice cone spell since you seem to be bored," his tone was harsh.   
It was her fault; she wasn't paying attention. Yet, this is a perfect time for her to show off her magical skills. She stepped forward into the circle. All eyes were on her and she loved it: a chance to show off her skill is only worth it.

  
She placed her staff in her hand and flipped it through her fingers to feel the magic vibrate within her bone. Her eyes closed and she breathed in and out: her breath itself was starting to grow colder. When she opened her eyes she could see her own breath. The staff was pointed toward the bookshelf and with the turn of her staff a blast of ice escaped the staff : creating a blizzard. A templar ran to the side while shouting "Maker's breath!" to get out of the way. She kept up the blizzard for as long as she could. Then, once she could feel her will power dying down did she move her staff up, stopping the ice.

  
A few apprentices clapped at her spell and Torrin nodded his head in approval. Azura placed her staff in place on her back, turned to the circle, gave a small bow (Ander's groan followed), and joined back beside Jowan.

  
"You are always so much more advanced than me," he whispered with eyes lowered to the ground.

  
She only smiled slightly : a feeble attempt to make him feel better. "Just keep trying, Jowan."

  
He sighed and nodded. Torrin called a few more apprentices to try the same spell; some could cast it while some really struggled with it. Azura stood and watched them practice: it was time to see who she can beat if there was ever a duel between mages. From what she understands, duels do not happen but she wished they did. How else will they know how to fight one day?

  
As Azura watched the others she felt eyes on her once again. Her gaze scanned the room. Anders and her made eye contact but they only glared at one another and quickly broke the gaze. She could still feel the gaze on her. Yet, as she gazed the room she didn't see anyone gazing at her. Then, she made eye contact with Cullen once again. This time, she was the one to quickly broke their gaze. Her face felt flushed, her hand touched her cheek and sure enough it felt warm. Oh, how embarrassing!

  
"Psst!" Jowan whispered to her with a nudged at her arm. She glared over at him to silently stop. Her icy colored hues caught with Jowan's dark ones. He nodded his head toward Cullen. "someone likes you.."

  
This time, she will take his word for it.


End file.
